


Big brother

by Animeunder444



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Adam Davenport angst, Angst, Chase Davenport angst, Lab Rats angst, Lab rats whump, Leo Dooley angst, Nightmare, Whump, lab rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeunder444/pseuds/Animeunder444
Summary: Adam goes through his worst nightmare- not being able to save his siblingsThis is a completely self-indulgent fic and I do not care if nobody reads it but Lab rats was cool and I love it.(I know I tagged their relationships, they are SIBLINGS!!! Don’t ship them, that’s nasty)
Relationships: Adam Davenport & Bree Davenport, Adam Davenport/Chase Davenport, Adam Davenport/Leo Dooley, Bree Davenport/Chase Davenport
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Big brother

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a DISTURBING lack of Lab Rats angst, so I fixed it! Also, I wrote it in my notes on my phone, and even though I proof/read it there might be some mistakes!

Adam heaved a sigh of relief as Troy and Giselle lay unconscious on the floor. He took a moment to steady himself and to concentrate for once. He had to find Chase. Who knew what they would do to him? And he was the only one allowed to ever hurt him! (Bree and Leo sometimes included).

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar scream. His blood ran cold as he heard it, and his feet moved on their own. “Chase!,” he yelled, running down the long hallways, praying that he was taking the right ones. He hadn’t heard another scream, and he honestly wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

He skidded to a halt as he saw a familiar figure lying on a table. Adam ran towards his brother, removing the blanket that covered him. 

_This isn’t right_ ,  a voice in his mind whispered. He ignored it as he pressed his ear against his brother’s chest. Adam sucked in a breath, one that Chase wasn’t taking. “This isn’t happening,” he whispered. “Come on Chase,” he begged, rubbing his chest to try and get circulation going.

 _This isn’t true_ ,  the voice whispered. Adam wrapped his hand around Chase’s wrists, letting out a scared shout as he found none. 

_This is all your fault_ , his mind said angrily. 

Adam pulled his brother off the table and onto the floor. “Come on Chase, don’t do this to me,” he said, fear flowing in his veins. There was no response, and his brother, his  little brother wasn’t breathing and he didn’t know what to do!

Adam pressed his hands down against Chase’s chest and began compressions. “Please, Chasey, come on, I’m right here, you’re gonna be okay!”, Adam said, counting the compressions. At thirty-two, there was nothing, so he tilted Chase’s head up and gave mouth-to-mouth, praying it would work.

_He’s dead because of you_ ,  the voice said, and it was so loud, everything was too loud except for Chase’s heartbeat because  there _wasn’t one._

“Chase, don’t do this man, this-“ Adam choked out, a tear rolling down his cheek and onto Chase’s too-still chest “This isn’t funny anymore!”

He didn’t know how long he sat there, desperately giving Chase compressions and doing breaths. The whole time, he pleaded with his brother to wake up, he promised not to make fun of him anymore if he just would wake up!

After a few more, he felt a sickening  crack  beneath his hands, and he ripped them away from Chase. “Oh my god,” he choked out. He’d broken his ribs, what if they pierced his lungs he would  die,  if he wasn’t already dead.

 _You killed your own brother!,_ the voice bellows in his brain.

“Shut up!!,” Adam screamed. “He isn’t gone, he’s alive, I can save him-“

“No you can’t.”

Adam whipped his head around to see Chase, standing right in front of him and  alive.  He looked down to where he used to be but it was gone, replaced with the floor of their lab, their old lab, the one that was blown up and Leo was in there when it blew up and  Adam wasn’t there.

Adam got to his knees and bolted for his brother, only to fade right through him and collapse to the floor. 

_This is wrong_ ,  the voice said. Adam let out a strangled scream as Chase’s voice entered his head.  _I’m dead because of you_ ,  he growled.  _You didn’t save Leo from the lab because you ran away like a coward!_

Adam looked at his brother desperately. “I- I didn’t run away!,” he protested. “We agreed to leave, all of us!”

Chase rolled his eyes.  _You got your brothers killed,_ he said darkly.

Adam’s eyes widened in horror. “N-no, no I didn’t! You’re right here, and Leo’s okay-“

His words were lost as flames took over their lab, their  home.  He tried to reach out his hand to Chase, to Leo, who was running from the flames. “Guys, no!”, he pleaded. “You guys are gonna he okay, I’m gonna protect you!”

Chase was suddenly in his face, and Adam flinched away from the dark look in his eyes.  _You never protected me_ ,  it hissed.  _All you ever did was make fun of me and hurt me._

Their surroundings changed to their living room, and Adam jolted with shock as he saw himself and Bree fighting Chase. He recognized the familiar green light in his own eyes. He whipped his head around to face his brother, to  apologize , but he was gone. Adam got up on shakey feet as he was back in Giselle’s lab, with Chase lying on the floor.

 _You could never save anyone_ ,  his voice whispered as Adam fell to his knees, hands slightly outstretched because he wanted to help, but he didn’t know how to anymore.

As Adam buried his face in his little brother’s still chest, screaming for forgiveness, the voice followed him.

_You couldn’t save your own baby brother_.

Chase stepped out of his capsule and stretched, looking over to Bree. “Morning!”, he greeted cheerfully.

Bree rolled her eyes. “My day is already- Adam?”

Chase followed her gaze to Adam’s capsule, which should’ve opened by now. Instead, it was still closed, with Adam still twitching inside. 

Bree stepped toward his capsule. “Aww, he’s dreaming,” she cooed. “Let’s wake him up, we got stuff to do.” 

Chase nodded in agreement, annoyed that he had to do everything around here. He took a step closer, only to jump back as Adam punched his capsule door, waking up Leo.

Chase looked in shock at his brother, who’s eyes were wide with... fear? 

Adam curled up into a ball in his now-broken capsule, mumbling to himself. Chase stepped forward and tentatively reached out a hand. “Adam?,” he said gently. “Everything good?”

Adam whipped his head up in horror as he heard Chase’s voice. “C-Chase?”, he asked, voice hoarse.  _He’s not..._

Chase nodded, gesturing for Leo and Bree to take a few steps back.  He obviously isn’t thinking clearly,  Chase thought. “Yeah, Adam, you’re okay, you’re in your-  _oof_!”

Adam leaned forward and pulled Chase into a hug, burying his face into his shoulder and feeling his heartbeat because his baby brother was alive, _he didn’t kill him, he was right there._

Chase hesitated for a moment before returning the hug. “What’s this all about?”, he asked quietly.

Adam shook his head. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry!”

Chase looked at Bree out of the corner of his eyes, and she looked just as confused as he felt. “Adam, you don’t have to apologize, you didn’t do anything,” he said calmly. He sucked in a breath. “But you might want to let me go so you don’t break my ribs,” he joked.

Adam’s eyes went wide, and he shoved Chase backwards. “Oh god,” he whispered. “I broke your ribs, I’m so sorry, god, what have I done, what have I-“

Bree kneeled down in front of her brother and grabbed his shoulders. “Adam,” she said firmly. “You didn’t break his ribs. He’s fine, we’re all fine. You don’t have to apologize for anything.”

Leo leaned down and helped Chase up off the floor. “What’s going on?”, he asked quietly, looking over to Adam, who had burning his head in his knees.

Chase looked sadly over at his older brother. “I... I think he had a nightmare,” he said slowly. “A bad one.” Chase stepped away from Leo and knelt down in front of Adam, taking Bree’s place. “Adam?”, he asked slowly. “You with us?”

Adam took in a shuddering breath. “I shouldn’t be,” he whispered. “I couldn’t save anyone, save  you , I let you die and it’s all my fault-“

Chase out a gentle hand on Adam’s arm. “I didn’t die,” he said reassuringly, a sick feeling forming in his gut. “Adam, what happened?”

Adam sniffles and raised his head slightly, refusing to look at Leo or Chase. “I couldn’t save you,” he choked out with a small sob. “I ran away and Leo almost got blown up because of it, and Gisellee hurt you and you weren’t breathing and I did what Mr. Davenport taught me but I broke your ribs because of my super strength and I was all alone and I-“ 

Chase cut him off with a wave, regretting the joke he had made earlier. “Giselle didn’t kill me,” he said quietly. “That was the Android, remember?”

Adam hesitated, then nodded. 

Chase smiled. “And Leo wasn’t hurt. Yeah, we lost the lab, but it all turned out okay. And you didn’t run away,” he added. “We made that choice together.”

Adam shook his head. “What kind of a big brother am I?”, he said angrily. “I let you guys get hurt!” He looked up with wild eyes at his other two siblings. “What if next time I  do  run away, or it’s  not  an Android?”

Chase took in a deep breath. “Adam,” he said firmly. “None of that was your fault. Understand?”

Leo stepped forward and sat down next to Chase. “What happened in the lab was scary,” he admitted. “But I don’t blame you guys for running away. You did what you thought was right.” 

Adam looked at them, confused. They should  _hate_ him, he wasn’t able to save them! “I-“

Bree cut him off, sitting down next to him in his capsule. “You’re the best big brother in the world,” she said, leaning her head against Adam’s shoulder. “You do a great job of protecting all of us. Don’t doubt yourself because of some dumb dream!”

Adam closed his eyes right, and he could almost feel Chase’s still, broken chest beneath his hands. “It felt so real,” he whispered, not bothering to wipe the tear away. “I thought I lost my brothers.”

Chase took Adam’s hand. “You didn’t,” he said with a smile.

Leo nodded, putting a hand on Adam’s shoulder. “And you never will,” he added. 

Adam shook his head. “You don’t know that!”, he protested. “I almost did! Leo, you almost lost your  arm  because I wasn’t there!”

Bree sighed. “We were being interrogated by the feds,” she pointed out. “Chase and I weren’t there either. Do you blame us?”

Adam hesitated. “No,” he said after a moment.

Leo grinned. “Then you shouldn’t blame yourself either!”

Bree nodded. “You’re a hero, Adam,” she said, getting up off the floor. “Not just to the world,but to us.”

Chase stood up and offered his hand out to Adam. “Let’s go get breakfast,” he offered. “That’ll help you clear your head.”

Adam stared at Chase’s hand for a minute, then accepted it, making sure to grab it on a way so he could feel Chase’s pulse. 

His siblings surrounded him, giving him support as he relaxed against them after hearing them breathe.

He took comfort in the sounds of their breaths, and he knew that they weren’t going to stop.

So long as Adam was alive, he’d do whatever it took to keep his little siblings safe. 

It was what made him a big brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Adam and Chase’s relationship! It really portrays an accurate depiction of what brothers are really like, and the power struggles that happen!  
> I had hoped to add a bit more Bree, but I couldn’t think of any specific moments that were whumpy.


End file.
